Destiny: A tale of two souls
by Vonneh
Summary: When a gardian dies, who will be left to look after an Elven Prince who nobody knows?
1. Chapter 1

Destiny: A Tale of Two Souls

Chapter 1

It was midnight when two dark shapes emerged from the shadows of the wood eleven city of Herishmore. The one leading the way was male, protecting the other female, holding two tiny bundles in her arms. Upon arriving to their destination, few tears were wept as the watcher gently lowered her bundles onto the doorstep of a house, leaving them forever, with nothing but a previously hand-written note, and few personal possessions. Then the two hooded strangers departed as quickly as they had arrived.

Inside the house, a noise from outside was heard by a cautious wife. With that, her warrior husband was out there, inspecting the premises. As he opened the door, he was not looking where he was going and he almost stood on the two bundles on his doorstep. Taking a closer look at them, he saw two tiny babies, just woken up. One had vibrant violet eyes; the others were bright emerald. Rummaging around their possessions, he found the note. Written on it was a simple rhyme.

_These two together will see the end_

_Of an evil spirit, together they'll fend._

_Her with purple, him with green,_

_Their special markings will make him scream._

_On their chests, they bear red crosses, _

_On the dark side, it will create great losses._

_Only nine lives they have, to do their job well,_

_Only they will send him to hell._

_But with one other, the Boy-Who-Lived,_

_During her ninth live, he shall have hid,_

_But joined together, they shall hither,_

_With all three powers, evil shall wither_

These lines he knew well. The two babies were the prophesized ones. They would save the brotherhood from the most evil spirit of all. But not yet. They had to be separated for the time being. They couldn't know about their past, or future. The warrior thought about this as he picked up the two babies, and took them inside to his wife. In the morning he would take them to the king.

The next morning the babies fates were decides. The girl would be going home to live with the warrior and his wife, while the boy would be taken to the guard barracks and later on be trained as a Royal Guard, but also work as a stable-hand for the warrior, where he would meet his future soul mate. So with their futures planned the two babies were taken their separate ways until the day they would truly meet.

Ten mortal years later, the girl Mantheniel and her brother Nickalayus, were playing hide-and-seek through out the house. When it was her turn to hide, she decided to break the rules and hide in their fathers study.

Before she entered, the door creaked open as if inviting her in. She walked into the room and the door slammed shut behind her, locking her in. The open widows shut and locked almost in unison, scaring her out of her wits. She rushed over to hide under their father's desk, a book fell from the bookcase behind it and fell onto the desk, open to a page with a medieval red cross. As she examined it closer, it was the same one located on her chest. Eagerly she turned the page, wanting to read more. The handwritten pages told her of the pair of prophesized soul mates. They had to fulfill their destinies, which was to kill an ancient spirit called _Vigamortis Antei_. They had nine lives to completely kill him, as each life only weakened him if he was killed during the previous eight lives. When she turned to find out more, her father blew open the door to find her reading his most prized possession, his recording log book. He stormed over to his desk, pulling the book out of her reach and literally picked her up, as if weightless, and threw her out the door. Her tiny frame made a deadly thump against the opposite wall, as she was unable to be woken up from her peaceful sleep.

In he stable, the boy Ethrihill, woke up to find his masters horses out of their minds, stomping madly, kicking everywhere as if a huge thunderstorm was approaching. Even the children's new stallion and mare were making a fuss. The noise, he could not handle, as the horses needed the soothing voices of their owners to settle them down. So without thinking, Ethrihill ran into the house to find the girl of his dreams, laying lifeless on the ground, with the Master, wife and son anxiously surrounding her, watching and waiting. As he inched closer, he heard her heavenly voice in his head, calling him over to come and save her. Ethrihill walked forward, ignoring his master's orders to stay away. When he got to her, he kneeled down, his face inches from hers. Then, he closed his eyes and kissed her, right on the lips. A heavenly light surrounded them as he opened his eyes to find Mantheniel, fully conscious and staring at him in disbelief. The light faded as he came back to reality. The master sent him out of the house, realizing that the prophesy had begun. All thanks to Ethrilhill's kiss, the Kiss of Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Prince Narien turned the mortal age of 11, a silver-haired stranger appeared in our kingdom, asking to speak with King Karonus and Queen Nessa. At this time, the townsfolk did not know of the princes' secret; that he was half elf, half wizard. Our beloved queen was a witch, and even though were knew that, we were hoping her...qualities would not continue down their bloodline. Unfortunately we were wrong.

The stranger's name was Albus Dumbledore. He had come from the mortal world, but was not like them, for he was a wizard as well. As headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was here to collect the prince for his placement at the school . This school would help him control his powers, as other witches and wizard his age attended too. Although Wood Elves had magic, there's was only for battle, and it was far more powerful.

The Queen had known about the princes' special abilities since he was young. But, with nobody else knowing about it, there was nothing she could do, except tell her husband. The king was worried about what they would do. If the prince did not learn to control his powers, everybody would be in danger, including himself. The control them, the prince would need to go to the mortal realm, to Hogwarts. But the trouble was that there was nobody there who knew about the prince, and there was no-one to look out for him there. The Queen had suggested her best friend, but the king wanted Dumbledore, as " Only the best would do" he said. So they decided that when the prince was of age, Dumbledore would come to take him away. Luckily, the prince had been learning English from his mother, or otherwise it would have been rather difficult.

The night before the prince would leave, a ball was held in his honour. Everyone was invited, including the common wood elves. That meant that everybody was there when a hooded stranger appeared on a Korijay, a Hippogriff-like creature. The stranger was a messenger for the Dark Elven Lord Laurlinad, who currently reigned over the Dark Elves in the far away country of Zhurag-Nar.

The cruel Dark Elves were followers of a power-hungry death cult which split off from the Elves. Dark Elves loved violence, the sound of breaking bones and the smell of fresh blood. Their society was organized as a strict matriarchy and strived to expand their dark empire. Knowledge of Magic was the preserve of the ghastly priestesses of the cult, whilst the males were forbidden to use magic. Instead they learnt the ritual techniques of unarmed combat and the use of poisoned bladed weapons. But now, under the ruler-ship of the Dark Lord Laurlinad, their power had become far more greater, and greater to become still. This was what the Elves were afraid of.

The message the messenger said before he was killed was simple, "The Prince will die by Elven hands." The King immediately thought the Prince would die by Dark Elven hands, not someone of his kingdom. That was where he was quite wrong.

**After Sixth Year**

The rain tapping against the window made one of Harry Potter's favorite sounds. He was back in his old room at the Dursley's, but only for a short time, as it had been one of Dumbledore's last wishes for Harry. As Harry sat down a he window, rain pelted down harder, with low rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning. Harry thought that now would be a good time to pack up all of his little belongings left and leave. He didn't know where he would permanently live, but for now the Leaky Cauldron would do for accommodation until the end of his final year at Hogwarts.

Many memories came flooding into his head as he picked up each thing, remembering good times. From practicing magic without Uncle Vernon knowing to hiding food when Aunt Petunia made Dudley go on a freak diet of grapefruit. Ahhh… good times.

With his things in place, he grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and his suitcases and rolled them out the door, but not before leaving his only living relatives a letter of thanks. They at least deserved that.

**Before Sixth Year**

"Molly? I need you to do me favor." Asked Dumbledore as he sat down opposite Molly Wesley at heir dinner table in the Burrow.

"What ever could it be? " Molly answered curious and scared for the answer.

"Do you remember Nessa Carmichael?" he asked.

"What? Nessa? The one who killed her boyfriend and then herself? My best friend?" Molly seeked, question after question.

"Yes," Dumbledore started," That one. Well...how can I put this without being blunt… she didn't really kill herself. She is well and truly alive, and currently rules in the Karien Dimension"

"WHAT? She's alive? How could this be? Why wasn't I told sooner?" Molly asked.

"Molly, so many questions, so little time! As I said before she is alive, but we had to put a spell over her, because nobody knows about the Karien Dimension, so nobody could find her." Dumbledore answered.

Molly pondered all of these thoughts at once. How could this happen, she thought. Why was this happening now? Everything had to happen now, didn't it. Bill and Fleur being together, Ron's just starting his Seventh year at Hogwarts, and the Twins… well, Molly didn't want to think about all of the trouble they were getting themselves into and now, all of this… Molly would not be able to handle the news that she would next receive.

"Why are you telling me this?" Molly inquired.

"Well, she married the heir and they now have a son with wizarding abilities. He has been going to Hogwarts now for… six years. You son, Ron, may even know him. Does the name Maximus Kreely sound familiar?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I know of him" Molly answered.

"That is her son." Dumbledore answered plainly. Molly was dumbstruck. One of Ron's own friends was her thought-to-be-dead best friends' son.

"Still Albus, why are you telling me these things?" Molly asked again.

"There are two reasons. Firstly, the boy has been in my care while he has been here. Now, with all of these things happening in this current war, I have strong feeling that I will not make it through this battle. So If anything does happen to me, Nessa has asked me to ask you to look after her son, until he is of legal age. Secondly, if this does happen, Nessa will be sending along two personal guard to look out for him. Do you understand what I am saying Molly?" he asked as a look of confusion spread across her face

"No, not really." Molly answered honestly.

" Well, Nessa thought this might be a bit hard to take in all of this information at once. Here, look at this." As saying this, Albus handed Molly a golden orb, about palm-size. She studied it carefully, unable to recognize to symbols and ,markings upon it.

"They're High Elvish." Dumbledore said to answer Molly's unasked question. "To open it just squeeze to top and bottom together. I will be back for your answer." and with that, Albus stood up from the table and left the burrow.

After saying goodbye to Albus, Molly went back inside and sat down opposite the orb. 'Oh, what the hell' Molly thought as she squeezed the top and bottom together, and shrieked when a bright, heavenly light suddenly emerged from it. She dropped it on the table in surprise, when an image was projected from

the orb. It was an image of Nessa. Molly could barely recognize her. Her dress, her hair, her looks, it was all different. Nessa suddenly started speaking.

_"My dearest Molly. Oh, how I have missed you! You cannot believe how sad I was after I found out I could never see you again after I married my husband. But this is not what I am here to talk about. My son, Narien, or Maximus Killigan as you may know him, may be in danger. If what Albus predicts is true, and he does not make it through, my son will be without a career, and will be greatly disappointed if he could not finish his final years at Hogwarts. So I am asking you, not as his mother, but as my best friend to _

_become to career for my son. If you accept, he will have been appointed two personal bodyguards. Not only will you be accepting him into your family, but also my two best warriors. Please, as soon as you get this, tell Albus your answer. I hope it is the right one. Love Nessa." _She finished as the image faded away. There was a lot of thinking needed to be done before she could tell Albus her answer. She would have to a have a long, detailed talk with Arthur. A lot of thinking indeed.


End file.
